Wings like snow!
by Yellowmiki98
Summary: What if Jack Frost had a secret he was unwilling to share with the guardians. What if he has to share this secret unwillingly?
1. Chapter 1

Jack knew what his parents would say if they saw him right now. They would say "jack stop cover your wings up it's not safe." Jack also knew what his reply would be "but I want to fly. It's no fair. I don't care who sees me" the three of them would have this conversation about 3-5 times a week. It was so common jack knew everything they would say down to how their faces would look. Jack and his little sister Emily their mother who had died five years ago. His father had remarried to a woman named Elizabeth. Lizzy was such a nice woman that when she heard about their mother she resolved to raise them as her own. Emily who had only been 6 at the wedding had warmed to lizzy quickly. Jack had at first been hesitant to accept her not wanting to quickly replace his mother with a stranger but once she told him to do that he soon learned to love her. She even insisted that if he didn't want to refer to her as his stepmother than he could refer to her as lizzy or aunt lizzy. He chose lizzy. Besides her cooking was amazing, his father couldn't cook a decent meal even if his life depended on it. Jack looked up at the sun and saw it was close to noon. Sighing he flew from the tree he had perched on and grabbed his brown cloak from the branch he hung it on. Folding up his wings he slid the floor length cloak on and threw up the hood. All of a sudden he heard a rustle from behind him. He located the source of the sound and walked overhead searched the bush for any signs of life but couldn't pinpoint the cause of the rustle he reassured himself that it was just a rabbit. He turned a round and went to the marketplace. It was noon when he arrived at the town center where people gathered to sell their wares. He pulled out the list lizzy gave him and a small sack of money his father had left in his cloak this morning. After he had grabbed what lizzy asked for he grabbed for his and Emily's wings? He grabbed a couple cheap oils and a new straw brush and quickly paid. When jacks father married his mother jack built a house in the woods where his mother could live in peace with their secret. Jack hurried down a small dirt path in the woods until he came to a small wooden cottage with 2 floors. Smoke was pumping out of the chimney letting him know lizzy had a fire going. He opened the door and set the bag of food on the table. "There you go lizzy." He said puling his things out. He went to Emily's room where he found her playing "Emily!" She looked up from her dolls and upon seeing jack a huge smile spread across her face. She dropped her dolls and ran to jack. He picked her up smiling and twirled her around. "Come with me." he said setting her down. She nodded and followed him up the stairs hand in hand. He led her to her bedroom and pulled out a stool from under his small desk. He led her over and had her sit down. Then he removed a to big cloak she insisted on wearing that once belonged to their mother. He set down the oils and brush on his desk and put a little on his hands. "mother used to do this for me when I was your age, she sometimes allowed me to attempt to do her wings. She always had to fix it afterwards." He said rubbing his hands together. He unfurled her tiny brown wings and started rubbing it on the wings. Soon her wings were glossy and smooth. Next he started brushing out the feathers and occasionally plucking a stray feather. Finally he rinsed her wings off and put lotion on them. "There that should keep them clean for the next month. He said stroking her feathers lovingly. "Can I try?" "Yeah I guess." He said she stood up and commanded him to sit. He chuckled and sat down. "now apply a tiny bit of oil on your hands and rub them together. Remember a little goes a long way." usher did as he said and started rubbing the oil on his wings. He instructed her the entire way. They finished a little while later. Then she led him into his room and they played with her dolls until lizzy called them down for dinner. "beat ya." He said grinning mischievously at her. "your on" she said in return and dropping the dolls in their hands raced out the door way. Jack reached the stairs first and ran down them. He glanced over his shoulder and saw... no Emily. He stopped confused looking for Emily. Then he heard a thump on the stairs and a giggle and knew where Emily was. Emily had flown over him and in front of him. "Cheater!" He yelled to her back. She only giggled in reply. Smirking he ran after her. She beat him to the table (A/N POOR JACK! ;) .) they sat down and after doing their nightly prayer ate and went to bed.


	2. Chapter two

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

jack awoke to a light kiss on his forehead. He opened his eyes and stared into the into brown eyes like his. He studied his fathers face before speaking. His father whom jack had received his eyes from looked back at him. His father had curly blond hair and brown eyes. His mouth was straight on a ovalish face. Jack only got his fathers eyes but his brown hair chubby face and round button nose from his mother Katherine. Jacks grandparents had moved to the town of burgess with his mother who instantly caught the attention of a thirteen year old peter overland. When he was seventeen and she was sixteen they married. Not even a year after they married they were expecting jack. Prior to that peter built a house deep in the woods to hide Katherine's secret from the rest of the town. "Morning pops." "morning jack. I'm headed off have fun be safe." "Kay...thanks. Love ya." Jack said his eyes sliding shut. He heard his father chuckle and leave. Before he dozed off completely he heard the front door open and close. Jack closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

he woke a little later to something playing with his wings. He smiled lazily and knew before he opened his eyes whom it was. Jack waited a couple seconds letting her play with his wings a little longer before looking down at her. Comcentrating as hard as she was on trying to tame the unruly feathers she didn't notice him looking at her. He studied her face. It was long with just a couple of hints of baby fat still on it. Her round little button nose was scrunched up in concentration. Her small mouth was as straight as a line with a little hole at the end in which she stuck out her toungue. "Morn. Em" she looked up at him and smiled. Then a mischievous glint appeared in her eye and a smirk that he was sure she learned from himreplaced the smile. He put up to her mouth and licked. Knowing what she was a bout to do he mock pleaded. "Don't you dare don't do it. Emily I'm warning you." She ran the hand over his wing using her saliva to bring down the unruly feathers and keep them from sticking back up. "There I did it now what are you going to do." He smirked down at her and jumping out of bed he pinned her to the ground to tickle her "this." He said smirking. Her eyes welled up with tears as she desperately attempted to get out from under him. "Jack... jack stop. Please." "Surrender." "I surrender... I surrender." She said still laughing. He quickly jumped off her and got to his feet. Brushing off his night pants he looked down at her. .are you gonna get up?" He asked "well are you going to help me?" She asked in return. He mock studied her with a smirk playing on the tips of his lips (he was desperately trying not to smirk.). "No." He said giving in and smirking. He ran off with Emily yelling in his wake. "JACK." She cried. "Come find me." He sang to her. Then a smirk coming to her lips she got up and dusting herself up she walked out of his room and started the hunt. She found him later crouched up in the beams. She snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He flailed his arms trying to catch his balance that ran off when he got her little surprise. He fell to the ground in a heap laughing. "How'd you find me?" "Jack you hide there every time." "Not specifically here. Last Wednesday I hid in the rafters of your room." "Yeah but you hide in the rafters every time." She said drifting down to him "Then looks like Ill have to find a new hiding place." "Yeah." "I smell bacon." "Mmm. Beat you." "Oh know you dont." He said taking to the air. She followed and they flew to the table. There sat a plate of eggs and bacon. "thanks dad" jack murmured and sat down. "Hey jack?" Emily said mouth full of food. He gave her a look and she instantly finished chewing and swallowed. "Can we go skating again today?" Jack thought about it. "Well I have errands to run things to do but when I get home tonight yes we can." "Yay." She said finishing her breakfast. "now go get ready for school." She nodded and ran up to her room. She changed and came back down. Jack held out his arm and said. "I would be honored to walk you to school today your gracious highness." She giggled and taking his arm replied. "Why thank you gracious sir." He chuckled and grabbing an apple walked out the door. Before they get anywheres she quickly ran back into the cottage and grabbed her small sack that carried her school supplies and their cloaks. "thanks em." He said swinging it on and taking her arm again. When they arrived at the school,jack let go of her arm kissing her forehead and showed her inside.

He left the school house once she disappeared from his sight. He went into the woods and began his trek to the clearing in the woods. He had almost made it when he heard voices. He walked towards the voices and found them in his clearing. There were six boys. Scared he stayed hidden in the woods waiting and listening. Usually no one knew about this clearing it was after all about three miles from town. He had always thought he was safe to call it his clearing considering it was where his mother first taught him to fly. Quickly he broke free from his thoughts and listened to the boys conversation. "Let's just leave..." "wait he'll be here..." "are you sure?" "Yes." "Jack...be here..." after hearing his name he gathered his courage and walked into the pretending to not realize he wasn't alone." Playing with something in his sac he looked up to hear a small cough. "oh uh hey guys" he said a fake smile spreading across his face "what you doing in my clearing?" "Oh this is your clearing?"one of the boys said whom jack thought was named Henry. "Yeah well no I call it mine. I figured no one in the town knew about it so I started calling it mine." "Oh cool. Hey jack come sit with us." Another boy who jack thought was Erik. "Ok hey how long are you going to stay in the clearing?" "Oh well we where just catching our breaths after tracking a deer and admiring the clearing." "Well are you almost done you seem to have caught your breath." "Why do you want us to leave?" "I dont." "Yes you do." "No I don't." Jack looked around the circle of boys and tried to place them. Next to Henry sat a small boy named Daniel. Next to Daniel was two twins whom jack knew where named Anthony and Kyle. Finally he came to the smallest boy whom he had never seen before. Henry caught jack looking at the boy and said that's Martin." Jack nodded and looking at Henry jack asked can I sit with you?" "yeah. yeah here sit next to me." Henry said scooching over to make more room. Jack sat down. "Hey jack before you came along we where discussing something. We want your opinion. What do you think..." he looked at the other boys. "About wings?" "Well uh... well that's a good question I think wings are powerful and beautiful." "Well that's cool what do you think of humans... with wings." A smirk crept onto each of the boys faces except martins. His face was full of true curiosity. "Well I think that's ... uh ... uh ... that's ridiculous right?" "Well guess what Henry claims he saw?" "I uh I'm good I don't really need to know. In fact I think I hear lizzy. I... I should go see what she wants." Starting to panic but not show it jack stood up only to be roughly pulled back down by multiple pairs of hands. "Not so fast. Take off your cloak." Jack looked at Henry and shook his head. "I said take off your cloak." Again jack shook his head trying to get to his feet. He failed. Finally having enough Henry took it upon himself to try to remove jack cloak. Figuring the only way he would get out of there was to fly he slapped Henry's hands away and unclasped his cloak. Before they saw anything however he flew into the air causing them to fall over. They recovered quickly and ran after him slingshots in started slinging rocks at him. Finally jack became distracted and Henry was able to hit him causing him to come crashing down. They ran to where he had fallen and started to instantly kick him. Henry got creative and started stomping on the wings crushing them under foot.

 _ **A/N:**_

 ** _Hi folks. So first off I would like to thank those who have read the story. Next I would like to double thank those who actually favorited and followed this story it means so much to me. So this chapter went in a completely different direction than I had intended. I started out copying my notebook but then I started adding things and changing things. I hope y'all like it. Also please any suggestions or ideas as to how you think it should go I'm open to them. I'll try to incorporate them into the original story it might not happen but please feel free to suggest things. Also I would like to say a special thank you to lionsrulersroar (did I type that right) and a chaotic person. Thank you thank you thank you. Also I know a chaotic person I need to edit and pay attention to the minor grammar details. I'm gonna try from now on to do so. I'm sorry lionsrulerroar I didn't mean for it to be hard to follow. Thanks again._**


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO ALL THANKS SO MUCH OF THOSE WHO FAVORITED MY STORY I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. JUST WANTED TO SAY HEY TO "we a renegade rebels" I love your story frostbitten memories. It is amazing. Thank you again all of you whom are following this story it means so much to me.

* * *

soon after the boys boys started beating him up jack fell unconscious and the boys stood back to survey their handiwork. He had a bloody nose where he most likely had his nose broken there were multiple red spots on his arms and neck most likely from where the rocks hit him. Then they stepped back at Henry's order and watched as he waved Martin forward. Timidly Martin walked forward and stared at Henry then at jack and back again. "Well go on. You know you want to. Have some fun." He said waving Martin forwards. Martin took an hesitating step forwards only to stop and step back. "No." "No?" "No." Martin said turning and facing the others. All the courage drained out of him as Henry took a menacing step forwards. Stepping back he looked up into Henry's angry eyes and gulped. Before anyone could even breathe Martin turned and ran from the clearing. Chuckling darkly Henry looked down at jack and smirked. He then proceeded in stomping on jacks wings even more. One of the boys ran into the forest and returned with a giant stick and a heavy rock. He handed the rock to Henry who then started banging it down on jacks wing. The others joined in stomping and grinding his wings into the dirt. They finally were satisfied and turned and walked away. When they left Martin took a hesitant step out of the woods making sure they were gone before rushing over to jacks side. He looked for a pulse and sighed in relief when he found it. Then he grabbed an arm but dropped it when an unconscious jack groaned in pain. He wrapped his arms under jacks arms and started dragging him painfully slow through the woods. He was probably a mile away from jacks home when he dropped jack tired and sore from dragging jack through the woods. He decided to run over to jacks home and get his stepmother. He reached the cottage in five minutes and knocked on the door. "Jack why did you knock? You know you don't have t-... your not jack." "Um miss overland?" "Yes...?" "Martin my names martin." "Oh your Renee's boy?" "Yeah." .oh well what did you need?" "I found jack a little while ago surrounded by a couple of boys unconscious and beaten up. I brought him a little ways but I need help." "Is he okay. Who were the boys?" Martin looked down at his feet. "Honey I need to know... who beat him up?" "Well um there was Henry, Daniel Anthony and Kyle." "Was that all of them." He looked down at his feet again. "Martin was there anyone else?" "Yeah um this morning I walked out of my house right into them they invited me to hang with them. I figured it would just be hunting but we came to a clearing and sat down for a breather. It was then that they told me what we really were doing. Apparently Henry saw jack flying yesterday morning and they wanted to see if it was true. When jack arrived they got him to take his cloak off a fly away but their rocks took him down. They ran to where he was trying to run away and started beating him up. I'm so sorry. I tried to stand up to them but I got scared and ran. I'm so sorry. I stayed back hidden in the woods waiting for them to leave. I tried to bring him here but... I'm sorry." The words came pouring out of his mouth soon joined by tears. Taking pity on the boy she went down to his level and pulled him into a hug." It's okay. "She said into his ear. She then went inside and gathered a couple bandages before coming out and with her hand on his shoulder had him leathernecks to jack.

* * *

HEY FOLKS!

so I know you are probably awaiting this chapter. I've just been really busy with school and feild hockey. (Yes I do field hockey. Don't know what it is? Research it it is very fun.) anyways I will post this chapter even though I know it can use some work. Sorry. Please don't comment that it has some spelling mistakes or capitalization error. I know it does please make do thank you. Thank you for reading this and thank you for reading and for those few who have reviewed and even favorited this thank you. I should probably mention I don't own rotg. (I wish I did like so many others but I dont. 😭) have a great day thank you again enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Martin found jacks body quickly and brought lizzy to him. Jack had managed to find a comfortable sitting position that didn't put any pressure on his wings and was cradling his arm to his chest crying. Lizzy set her Basket down and carefully enveloped him in a hug. He gasped in pain and she quickly sat back on the balls of her feet."sorry jack here let me wrap your arm." He nodded slowly holding his arm shakily towards her. she pulled her basket closer and took out a roll of carefully wrapped his arm gently keeping the bandage tight. Once she was done she turned and looked towards the woods where Martin had stopped. "Martin can you come here? I need help."He slowly emerged from the woods and guiltily stepped back when jack gasped and scooted backwards only to fall on his back. Both lizzy and Martin ran forwards and helped him back up. "Don't you dare touch me." He said glaring at Martin. "Jack..." "no lizzy you don't understand. He was a part of it. He helped destroy my wings. He helped break my arm." "That is not true. It was everyone else ho did that. Henry broke your wings Henry found out about your wings. It was Daniel who broke your arm I had no part of it. They said they were only going to go hunting. They said nothing about beating you up. They tried to get me to join in. I said no... I ran off fearing I would be next because of it. But once they were gone I dragged your unconscious body here. I didn't have to. But I did." Martin yelled then turning and stomping off. "Wait... Martin...I'm sorry...I...I was upset and I took it out on you...I'm sorry...are you going to tell?" "No because I'm not the kind of person who ruins something beautiful because it's different. I'm not the kind of person who blames someone else before hearing their side of the story." He said then left. After Martin left lizzy wrapped his wings(scolding him in the process) and led him back to the cottage letting him lean on her. ?(A/N: I DONT KNOW WHY BUT WHEN I WROTE THIS PART AN IMAGE POPPED INTO MY HEAD. IT WAS OF A WOMAN HELPING A FALLEN ANGEL TO A COTTAGE.) she led him to his bedroom and let him lay down on his stomach. Every couple of minutes she came and changed his bandages. Around three in the afternoon Emily came running up the path and ran into the house. She was met by lizzy who whispered into her ear "jacks not feeling to good right now. He can't go skat-," she looked to the stairs where jack was clomping down the stairs fully clothed and the skates slung over his shoulder." ... jack get back into bed." "No lizzy I promised Emily I would go skating with her," he reached them and bending down picked Emily up and twirled her around."What kind of brother would I be if I didn't keep my promises." Lizzy opened up her mouth to protest but quickly shut it when jack threw her a look. "Don't try to stop me. I'll find a way to go skating with Emily. You know I will." Lizzy's mouth quirked already lost in the memory of the last time she tried to keep him home against his will. He had just pulled a prank on a business owner and the townspeople wanted to punish him their way but lizzy insisted she would find a punishment for him. She decided he would not be allowed to leave the house. He waited patiently until she went out at lunch to feed the chickens and slipped out. He pulled another prank and the villagers who were already upset insisted to let them punish him. She said once more promised she would punish him. This time she locked him in his bedroom. She forgot to lock his window and he managed to fly out of the window. He went into the woods where his father had been thinning the trees out and pulled multiple pranks on them causing a little snowball fight. His father (who was laughing the entire time) dragged him home. this time they locked him in his bedroom boarded up his window and locked it and tied him to a chair. Somehow he managed to cut the ropes and pick the lock. He then proceeded to pry the beams off of his window. He grabbed some glue and glued a wooden doll to a pig a note in its hand. He set the pig loose in town and made multiple snowballs which he threw at random people flying off to another spot around town and throwing more snowballs. The town was in chaos by the time lizzy found out jack had escaped and pranked the town again. She stopped him but couldn't stop their punishment. His punishment was to be tossed in a cage and hung in the village square to be laughed at and mocked for a day. She sighed knowing somehow she would regret it later. He took this as a yes and walked past her out the door and into the woods. They arrived at the lake and jack helped Emily put her skates on. Before she could go out though he grabbed a long stick and tested the ice. Once he deemed it safe enough he led her onto the ice and keeping her hand in his they skated around. He showed her where it wasn't safe and told her not to go around a small corner where he wouldn't be able to see her. When he deemed she understood and could skate on her own let her go. Jack skated in figure eights, leaping and twirling with a masculine grace in the middle of the ice while Emily skated around the edge of the lake. After a bit jack realized he couldn't hear the scratching of Emily's skates on the ice. He looked up and looked was just about to go around one of the bends when he heard a crack and a small frightened "jack?". Jack stopped skating and started skating in the other direction as fast as he could. He found Emily at the edge of the lake under a giant tree. The ice around her feet was cracking. "Jack?...I'm scared." "It's okay. Emily it's okay I won't let you fall."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack said uneasily. He carefully removed his skates. He took one step towards Emily but the ice cracked slightly. He stopped moving inn and looked around desperately. A few feet away lay a stick that he could use (A/N: wink wink:) ) suddenly he got an idea. "Emily we're going to play a little game." "No jack we aren't." "Would I ever trick you?" "YES." "okay well not this time. I'm not going to trick you this time. Okay?" She nodded. "Good do you remember when we play hopscotch?" Emily just nodded. "Well were going to play that now okay?" She nodded. "One... woah," Jack had hopped a little towards the stick pretending to lose and regain his balance before jumping once more. He hopped onto stronger ice and took his last jump scooping up the stick. "Now it's your turn... ready... one...," the ice cracked a little. "Don't worry. Take your second jump. Good now ready when I say now jump." He said getting ready. "Now." She jumped as jacks hands stick grasped in them shot out and hooked around his sisters small frame. Jack flung Emily onto stronger ice. His momentum though caused him to tumble backwards and fall onto the thin ice that cracked (unknown to him) slightly under his weight. He looked up and saw Emily standing up looking at him in pure joy. She took one step towards him but when he moved to do the same the ice gave out underneath him. Jack fell down into the icy waters below where death was waiting. "JACK FLY!" "I can- glug glug glu-" jack disappeared into the waters below out of sight.

* * *

HEY FOLKS

Sorry for taking so long. I'm just starting to study for my permit test. Feild hockey is going into playoffs and I'm desperately trying to keep my grades up. ARRGH. Well anyways I hope you enjoyed this. I'm sorry I had to kill jack. It's probably not a surprise but I still cried writing this, this summer. I especially tried to make this chapter especially heartbreaking to make y'all suffer . Anyways I hope to post soon. I'm sorry if you all think this short the next chapter will be a tad bit shorter. I just felt that you all needed to know what happens to jack and his wings later on. I hope you like this. I should probably mention I was inspired by another story. Also about jack having wings. I changed things added things from the original story I wrote so as to not seem like I was copying the author of that story. (I can't seem to find the story though) oh well got to go. Oh before I do though please check out another story of mine it's a Gotham (backstory of batman and jim gorden) called bad blood. I could use some pointers. Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

When jack woke up it was too the feeling of fear (which was quickly chased off by the moon, much, might I add to the displeasure of a certain boogie man.) what he didn't wake up too however was the feeling of pain. It was only until after he was walked through that he felt it. He was stumbling along a path in the woods when something dark came and hit his back. It turned out to be a black rock that just dissolved into shadows. _ **( AHEM**_ * _ **CLEARS THROAT AND LOOKS TO A CERTAIN BOOGIE MAN*** SAID BOOGIEMAN LOOKS AROUND AS IF LOOKING FOR A CULPRIT. HE THEN LOOKS AS IF HE SEES SOMETHING TO HIS LEFT POINTS AND YELLS "HE WENT THAT WAY." *LOOKS AROUND ONLY TO LOOK BACK TO SEE NO BOOGIEMAN.)_The insufferable pain that was soon to be discovered to be caused by two white feathery things sticking out from his back. They were all twisted up and unusable. Jack cried for what he thought must have been at least a month because every time he took a step he could feel a shock of pain course through his body. When he discovered the things a little voice in his head told him they where wings, wings that could take him anywheres. But if they where wings that could take him anywheres why were they given to him all twisted and useless? He just figured he would have to freeze them over. It took some time considering he was just learning the extent of his powers but he finally managed to accomplish it. His useless wings where frozen solid and that was how they would stay if he had anything to say about it.

 _ **321 years later:**_

 ** _NORTH POLE_**

north clapped his big hands together startling awake the other three guardians. "Wha- I was awake I was totally awake." Bunny said crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair trying to look cool. North just rolled his eyes "okay let's get down to business yes... okay we-... jack get over here. And stop making frost designs on windows. Please. just gives yetis more work." North said rolling his eyes and cutting the winter teen off when he started protesting. A grumpy jack drifted over and sat on the crook of his stick. "Guess who... jack don't. Jack don't you dare." North says warning the young spirit. Jack is standing behind bunny licking both hands. Tooth and sandy who are sitting across from jack look at jack to see him stick his fingers in bunny's ears. "Wet Willy." He cries over bunny's astonished cry. "Jack I swear by the man in the moon himself I will kill you if you do that again." Bunny says standing up and towering over jack. He raised a fist to make sure his message was clear when tooth spoke up. "BUNNY! Don't you dare. Put your hand down and unclench it now... Bunnymund so help me if you do not do as I say I will set my tooth fairies loose on you." "Okay okay fine I get it" he said sitting back down glaring at jack as he circled the room to stand behind tooth. "Ok well now that that's settled let's get down to business... jack what did I tell you no drawing on my windows." "But it's not in frost." "That may be true but yetis spend lot of time cleaning windows each morning. They have complained about your small drawings." "Okay fine ill stop." "Good...jack... don't come sit down next to me. No arguing." North said pulling out a chair next to him and quickly but effectively silencing whatever argument jack had thought up. When he saw that north wasn't kidding he grumpily came over and sat down in the chair. "Good boy. Now we can actually have meeting. Guess who was spotted on the coast of Ireland?" "Ooh ooh I know this one pick me pick me" "Yes jack?" North asked exasperated. "Pitch was spotted off the coast of Ireland." Yes that is correct though it probably does not count since you were the one to spot him." Bunny rolled his eyes and muttered something about jack being a bloody show pony. Jack just smirked causing the others to smirk. "Now after pitch's last stunt we need to make sure he doesn't do anything to affect our belief. TO THE SLEIGH." jack flew off with tooth and sandy close at his tail and north dragging a protesting bunny behind him. When they got to the room Aster broke free of norths grasp and created a hole jumping in before anyone could stop him. The rest filed into the sleigh while the yetis polished the sleigh. "I say... Ireland." North said into a snow globe that he pulled out of one of his many pockets in his jacket. (No one knew how many pockets where in the coat jack tried counting but soon gave up when he found what looked to be pockets inside of pockets. A picture of the coast of Ireland appeared and disappeared when north threw it into the air in front of him. Snapping the reins he flew forwards into the portal. They came out to see the prettiest sunset it was gold and purple with more colored hiding. Stretching out for as far as they could see (and that was pretty far mind you) was a bright blue ocean. "It's beautiful." Tooth said. North nodded in agreement and slowly made the sleigh descend his eyes never leaving the sunset. This caused him to not see bunny who was right in front of the sleigh.

HEY FOLKS SORRY TO CUT THIS CHAPTER SO SHORT BUT MY IPADS AT FOUR PERCENT AND I NEED TO CHARGE IT. SORRY ALSO YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY NEED TO CHECK OUT DragonBookLoverKitkat913 SHE (I THINK?) IS AMAZING SO CHECK HER/HIM OUT (SORRY IF I HAVE OFFENDED YOU DragonBookLoverKitkat913 THAT WAS NEVER MY INTENTION) AAHH MY BATTERYS AT TWO PERCENT GOTTA GO...6 HOURS LATER... IM BACK. MY IPAD IS CHARGED UP AND IM READY TO ROLL. I DONT KNOW IF I TOLD Y'ALL THIS BUT I AM WRITING A GOTHAM FANFIC AND WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU COULD MAYBE POSSIBLY CHECK IT OUT AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A STORY WITHOUT A NOTEBOOK TO LOOK TO FOR REFERENCE SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT. THANKS ALSO I CHANGED MY USERNAME FROM MIKAYLA ELWOOD TO YELLOWMIKI98. Thanks tell me what you think (I'm pretty sure there was something else I wanted to say but can't rem-) oh yeah so I hope you liked the part where I was virtually interacting with pitch if you didn't like it or got confused tell me in a review and I'll stop. Thanks bye and enjoy(I seriously need to go before I bore you all to death with my rambling)


	7. Chapter 7 authors note

Hey folks before I forget I need to tell you wonderful folks something

y'all are amazing (jk that's not number one but it's true)

(this is number one not the number one up there) I'm going camping so I won't be able to post a little bit.

ill be gone sometime around December so I won't be able to post then either.

ive mentioned this to certain folks who've reveiwed on my story I know it's not perfect but my chapters usually are rushed and I don't have time to check for errors but once this story is done and I post the sequel (yes you heard that right I have a sequel coming ?)I'm gonna do a rewrite.

i repeat at some point and time you all will be getting a sequel

CATS ARE THE CUTEST

my cat pressured me into typing the last one

the last two where meant to bring a smile to your faces

and you are superfadjalistic (did I type that right?) amazing, extraordinary and I appreciate you guys reading and even favoriting my story it means so much to me I love getting praises that's kind of how I keep up the spirit to write. Sometimes I just don't have the time nor am I in the mood (high school and sports even family and friends can take a whole lot out of you)

lionsrulerroar thanks for reveiw on what looks like every chapter? Is that right let me check hold on a sec...five minutes later...yes that is correct thank you for that.

ugly-duckling123 hello thanks for the pointers.

.reid Hey Yeah did I satisfy you with chapter 3?(for some reason my iPad doesn't like your username so if it shows up as .reid blame my iPad sorry.) .reid

we are renegade rebels: I was only speaking the truth. I just have one quest for you do you guys all like write one part of that story? And are you going to write any other stories? Okay so that was more like two but yeah those are my questions.

ive got a question for all of you well more like two

waht is your favorite animal dog cat or other(note if you said other please tell me what other animal you like in a reveiw) and...my cat distracted me so now I can't think of my other question. It'll come to me that's it for now


	8. Chapter 8

"North look out." Tooth cried. North pried his eyes away from the sunset just in time to pull upwards on the reins. The sleigh narrowly missed bunny's head. North roughly landed causing all the others to nearly lose their lunch. Bunny hopped over to them scowling. "Seriously mate you should seriously watch where your driving. I almost lost my head." "Sorry so sorry. Sunset was captivating." "Whatever mate. Listen I did see a nightmare when I arrived. It disappeared but it was here." "Let's go hunting then." Jack said leaping out of the sleigh and into winds chilly embrace. "Jack we can't go before we have a plan. " tooth said her face level with jacks. "Fine the. What's the plan?" They all looked at North. "We need to find pitch...but we stick together. We don't know what pitch is planning. Element of surprise is best bet. We stick together. Let's go." North said walking forwards. After a couple miles they came to a cave that had nightmare sand sprinkled around it. Waving the others forward north plunged into the darkness of the cave. They found pitch surrounded by nightmares at the other end his back turned to them. North put a finger to his lips and crept forwards. "Hello guardians...nice of you to show up...I've been expecting you."


	9. Chapter 9

The guardians froze. Chuckling darkly pitch walked forwards into the shadows. Disappearing pitch laughed from the shadows watching as the guardians turned around in circles."Now little guardians, Now I have You right where I want you." The guardians turned around towards the entrance. Before they could leave though pitch signaled for his nightmares to block the entrance. Pitch saw jack raise his Staff as if to freeze the nightmares but pitch reappeared behind him grabbing his arm. Yanking his hand away jack turned around to face pitch. "No jack." He said smirking and wagging a finger at him. Stepping back jack swiped his staff horizontally through the air making ice darts zoom through the air towards pitch. Pitch dodged the darts by disappearing into their He shadows once more. Jack kept throwing ice darts at all the walls. He took out more and more nightmares. Soon sandy joined in his sand whips glowing slightly as they slashed through nightmares three at a time. Soon they killed enough nightmares To make an opening in the entrance. The guardians burst through the wall of nightmares into the dim disappearing sunlight. The rest of the guardians pulled out their weapons and turned around. Emerging from the cave was pitch and his legion of nightmares. They took up defensive positions and waited. Pitch lifted his arms and the nightmares swarmed forwards. Jack threw ice sandy whipped them into oblivion north cut them till you couldn't see them anymore, bunny made their ears ring with a boom as he threw his boomerang (do you see what I did there?) and tooth flew through them. Once he had destroyed the nightmares surrounding him jack leaped into the air and landed in front of pitch. Pitch smirked and opened his mouth to say something but before a single word emerged from that wretched mouth of his jack slammed his staff into the ground making a pillar of ice to shoot out of the ground...throwing pitch into the air. Jack watched as pitch gathered fear dust under him and flew up to meet him. When jack was face to face with pitch jack ducked. Pitch threw some more fear dust at jack that jack blocked with a wall of ice. Retaliated with ice darts. They developed a rhythm in which they exchanged blows. Pitch would attack causing jack to dodge or block it and attack pitch in return. Finishing off the rest of the nighmares on the ground the guardians looked up to where jack and pitch where fighting. "We have to help him." Tooth said frantically starting to fly upwards. North caught her and pulled her back down to earth. " no we have to let jack do this. Jack will take this us helping him as an insult." Back up with Pitch and Jack, jack was beginning to tire and had to create a dome of ice to surround and protect himself with. Pitch let his sand cover every inch of the dome until it was pitch black inside and Jack couldn't see a thing. Cackling like a mad man pitch squeezed his hand causing the sand around the dome to tighten until the dome cracked and fell apart. As soon as the dome was gone the sand formed into a black hand (A/N SORRY IF SOME OF YOU GET OFFENDED BU THIS. I DID NOT MEAN FOR THAT TO BE RACIST IN ANYWAY. WHILE I WAS READING IT OVER I CAUGHT THIS BUT COULDNT THINK OF A BETTER WAY TO PUT IT. IF YOU HAVE A SUGGESTION PLEASE TELL ME AND ILL CHANGE BUT I CANT THINK OF ONE RIGHT NOW. THANKS!)and grabbed jack. Squeezing his hand pitch tightened the hold on jack. He squeezed until he heard the faint sound of a cracking rib. Smiling he squeezed yelped and squirmed but couldn't get away. Finally pitch got tired of squeezing the life out of jack and flung him into a giant pile of rocks. Before jack fell to the ground the hand caught him and repeatedly threw him into the rocks after a bit pitch smiled and made the hand bring jack closer. Jack being nearly unconscious and hurting everywhere's had his eyes half opened. They soon widened as pitch said something to him. Back on the ground the guardians decided they couldn't wait any longer and ran to the sleigh(even bunny) when pitch broke jacks bubble. Though because they had landed the sleigh a good couple of miles away. Because of this they missed seeing pitch through Jack into the rocks.

"Why don't you go for a swim Jackie boy maybe you'll join your sister." With that said pitch threw his ha d out in front of him the giant hand doing the same. Jack flew through the air his staff falling from his grasp. He plunged into the icy water. With a satisfied smirk pitch left.

The guardians arrived just in time to see pitch fling jack. Tooth flew through the air grabbing jacks staff that had broken in two at some point. Then bunny dove into the water swimming for jack.

 _ **HELLO ALL. IM SO SORRY I DIDNT POST FOR A WHILE. BETWEEN SCHOOL AND FIELD HOCKEY I HAVENT HAD TIME TO MYSELF ALL THAT MUCH. FIELD HOCKEY HAS ENDED THOUGH (WE MADE INTO PLAYOFFS BUT LOST OUR FIRST PLAYOFF GAME I THINK IT WAS 4-0 ALTHOUGH IT COULD HAVE BEEN 5-0)OH WELL BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME AM I RIGHT. NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT THOUGH ITFEELS LIKE FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED IM SO VERY SORRY. DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW LONG ITS BEEN.**_

 _ **BECAUSE I DONT KNOW HOW TO SET A POLL UP TELL ILL ASK YOU NOW. WHAT IF YOUR DRESSING UP IS YOUR COSTUME FOR HALLOWEEN. LIKE I SAID A WHILE AGO OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON SOMETHING THAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN PLEASE TELL ME ILL TRY TO INCORPORATE IT INTO THE STORY LINE. I ALSO HAVE ANOTHER QUESTION FOR Y'ALL DO YOU THINK BUNNY WILL REACH JACK IN TIME?**_


	10. Chapter ten

Aster reached out and grabbed jacks wrist. Bunny then proceeded to pull jack closer to him wrapping his arms around the boys slim frame. Bunny looked around and saw a light to his left. Swimming towards it bunny reached the surface gasping for air. Once he was sure he had regained his breath he clutched jack to him and swam for short. Bunny felt a bump on jacks back but decided it was nothing. He reached the shore and with a little help from tooth and sandy he hoisted jack into the sleigh. Once jack was safe in the sleigh all the guardians (except north who had started driving the sleigh.) gathered around jack. "Stand back. Stand back." Bunny said kneeling at jacks side. Bunny then proceeded to give jack cpr. He gave jack cpr for several minutes before backing away and turning around. "Bunny?" "He...he's gone." Bunny said looking at tooth before wiping his eyes. Tooth went over tears falling down her cheeks and wrapped bunny into a hug. Sandy looked at jack then at bunny and started crying. He joined the hug burying his face in tooth's feathers. All of a sudden jack started coughing. The three of them looked at jack. His previously still chest started to arch up and his eyes fluttered open. They rushed to his side. He looked at them the panic clear in his eyes. "Jack calm down." Bunny said urgently. Jack looked away before clawing at his throat. Understanding,bunny started pounding on jacks chest. Before long jack started coughing up some water. It came out like a fountain. Slowly the water flow disappeared and jack was able to breathe again. The panic disappeared replaced with a worn out look. Jack started gasping for air. After a couple of minutes jack found his voice. "Wh..what happened? I feel l...like I was th...thrown into a giant washing m...machine and spit back out." "Honestly mate………… that's a pretty good description of what happened." Jack looked confused for a second. "Pitch broke through your shield and flung you into rocks a couple of times before throwing you into the ocean." Tooth said. Understanding crossed jacks face before he grimaced. Jack looked around. "Wh...where's my st..staff?" Suddenly the guardians wouldn't look at jack. Bunny seemed to get interested in his hand. Sandy started inspecting the fur on norths coat and tooth started to stare at the sleigh floor. "Guys," when they still wouldn't look at him jack repeated himself. "Where is my staff." The temp started dropping as jack started at them. "WHERE...IS...MY...STAFF." Jack asked his eyes glinting angrily. The guardians backed away from him revealing his broken staff. Jack shakily got to his feet much to the others protests and hobbled over towards his staff. Before he could reach it however he collapsed to the ground. He fell onto his back making the slow ache that was already there increase. He hissed and the others came over to him. "You okay mate?" "Yeah I think it's my ankle." Aster help jack into a sitting position ignoring jacks protests. "Fine if I can't get my staff can you give it to me?" "Mate... we tried...we couldn't fix it." "Yes YOU tried. This has happened before. I know how to fix it, now give it over." Sighing Aster grabbed the two pieces tightly. "Careful. I can feel it if you hold it too tightly." Apologizing Aster loosened his grip and brought it to jack. Jack grabbed them eagerly and slowly brought the two pieces together. He closed his eyes and slowly concentrated. The area around the broken staff seemed to glow slightly. Slowly a glowing circle surrounded jacks heart. Jack could feel his energy ebb away as he poured his power into the staff. The glow around the staff started knitting the staff back together before the glow disappeared and jack slumped to the ground. He opened his eyes and looked around him. "What?... stop staring." The guardians quickly closed their mouths and looked away. Jack closed his eyes once more before drifting into unconsciousness. Making sure he was comfortable the others sat around him in a circle before they too feel asleep. North being the only one awake smiled and snapped the reins. The reindeer picked up speed.

 ** _HEY GUYS. IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I HAD TO FIND MY NOTEBOOK BUT THEN WHEN I FOUND IT I CLEANED OUT MY BACK PACK AMD FORGOT MY NOTEBOOK ON MY DESK. WHEN I FOUND IT AGAIN I PUT INTO MY BACKPACK BEFORE I THOUGHT I LOST IT. TURNS OUT I DIDNT LOSE IT I JUST LOOKED IT OVER THINKING IT WAS A DIFFERENT NOTEBOOK. I FINALLY HAD THE COMMON SENSE TO SEE OF IT WAS THE RIGHT ONE AND TURNS OUT IT IS. SO IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER THOUGH. BYE FOR NOW. SEE NEXT CHAPTER_**


	11. Chapter eleven

They arrived at the North Pole shortly after. "Guys wake up. We are at workshop." He shook awake Aster then tooth who in turn woke sandy and jack. "Glarblgrah! Demble dub!" The yetis started fussing over the sleigh as soon as it was empty. Jack started limping to the door. "Jack!" Sighing jack stopped and looked over his shoulder at the guardians. They were walking towards him the picture of concern. "Yeah?" "You got a pretty bad beating from pitch no? I think we check you for any other injuries." North said. Jack turned around and started backing away from them. "No I...I think I'm fine...I think it's just my ankle." He looked around at all of them. North and tooth were looking at him but sandy seemed to be looking behind him. That's when he realized bunny wasn't with them. He started turning around when he felt a sharp pain in his back. Crying out jack collapsed to the ground. "It doesn't look like it's just your ankle mate." Jack scowled up at bunny. " really kangaroo. Really did you need to poke my back?" Jack grumbled hoping he would get on the spirits nerves. Jack felt around for his staff before wrapping his hands around it. Then using his staff and tooth's hand jack pulled himself up. As soon as he was on his feet he pulled away from tooth. Quickly realizing his mistake jack cringed and fell to the ground once more unconscious. North sighed and gathered the boy into his arms. They walked together to a spare room and placed jack into the bed. "Ya think we should check him while he is out?" "Nah we wait for him to be conscious then we check." North replied before walking out of the room and to the kitchen for a much needed plate of cookies. The others followed him closing the door behind them.


	12. Chapter twelve

An hour later the guardians went to check on jack and found him awake and sitting up. "Good jack you are awake. Now we can check you over make sure you are okay." "Well what about bunny or sandy or tooth have you checked them for injuries?" "Yes we have. Tooth just had missing feathers bunny had couple of scratches and sandy was perfectly fine." "Let me guess I don't have a say in this?" "No mate you don't." "We won't take no for answer jack." "Fine." They checked his ankles and wrapped his left one up before cleaning out a shallow cut on his knee. Finally they were done and they looked to jack expectantly. "Now jack let us see your back." "Um well do you think we can do it another day?" "No jack we want to do it now." Tooth said flying over to him. "Off with your hoodie." North said also reaching for jack. "Um I don't want too." He said ducking away from tooth and north before running for the door. North whistled and two yetis appeared in the doorway. Jack skidded to a stop before turning around and limping for the window. North and bunny quickly stepped in jacks way. Jack once more skidded to a stop. He looked all around him for a way out. "Jack all we want is to see if you hurt your back." "No thank you." "Why not mate?" "I don't have to explain myself to you Aster." Jack then saw an opening above the yetis. He ran towards the window and jumped. He bounced off the wall and with some help from wind who had blown the window open and soared above the yetis. He landed on the other side of the door and started running his staff trailing behind him. The guardians burst through the door and ran after him bunny and north slipping on the ice. Tooth and sandy just flew after him before they ran into a wall of ice. They could see jack running off down a hallway they had never noticed before. Soon north and bunny joined them having gotten past the ice. "Hold on." Aster said and backing up he ran at the wall. He burst right through stumbling and falling. Tooth came through the hole then sandy then north and they all ran after jack.

JACK IS SUCH A TROUBLE MAKER ISNT HE?

Hope you enjoy this


	13. Recognition

Dear readers,

I have received more and more alerts of readers following and/or favoriting this story WINGS LIKE SNOW!! Now I'm really happy about this and I decided that I was going to acknowledge some of these people. If you have followed/favorited this story in the past month or two and I have not acknowledged you it is because my email deleted a lot of my emails without my consent. I apologize. So I'm going to say this now and probably at the end thank you all who have followed and/or favorited this story it means a lot to me.

I3reading: you are the most recent follower. I have just received your alert and I thank you please enjoy

Amethystcrystal: thank you for your support I hope you enjoy the chapters to come. Also do you like amethysts? I think they are pretty although I like sapphires and topazes the most

Angetianprincess18: I hope you enjoy this thank you. I like your username but did I spell it right?

Chibireads: thanks for following me. I appreciate it. Enjoy

Zeroexia: did I spell your name right? Anyways I like it what's it mean? Thanks for following me

Pyska: cool name! Thanks for following me and the story. What do you think of it so far. Are there an mistakes you have been able to find? It helps to know.

Rusty Browns: ???? I don't understand your name what's it mean??

So that is all the followers I can find at the moment. Thank you all even the ones I did not acknowledge. I need to know have any of you caught any mistakes? I will try to fix it but I'm still fairly new and am still learning the ropes. Also I need your help I'm writing a new story but can't for the life of me think of a title. Which title do you guys like the most? THE ICE PRINCE, THE LOST PRINCE or NOT AS IT SEEMS or THE MISSING MEMORIES

what do you like?

Sincerely,

Yellowmiki98


	14. Chapter thirteen

Hey everyone. I don't have any notes right Now other than the fact that this chapter is written on pure imagination. It's dark and I'm technically supposed to be asleep so the lights are out and I don't have my notebook on hand. Anyways I hope you like this. Oh and before I forget i believe i mentioned at some point that this story was loosely based on another fan fiction although I didn't remember the title. Well I found the story. It's called fly high. It's really good and I suggest checking it out.

Jack looked behind him. Where the guardians following him? At first he saw nothing before a feathered body appeared. Yep if tooth was following him most likely the others weren't to far back. "Wind a little faster please?" The wind acknowledged his request causing jack to shoot forward. "Thanks." He heard a small tune and realized the wind was talking to him. They emerged in the globe room. Jack looked behind him before flying into the rafters far above. "Hey wind do you think you can maybe open and close the window?" Instead of answering the wind did as he asked. Jack summoned his powers and created a small but powerful blizzard to start outside. Then he watched as the guardians came running or flying in. Tooth shot for the window zooming out and through the blizzard. Creeping around in the rafters jack walked to the entryway and snuck out. He would have made it into the outside world had it not been for the dreamsand that started falling above his head. Scowling jack managed to turn around and glare at the smug little man before the sand knocked him out.

With jack asleep sandy dragged him back to the other guardians. Tooth had arrived a couple minutes ago and was talking heatedly to the other two. Sandy grabbed a n elf nearby and shaking it gently he dragged the spirit over. Aster chuckled and gathered the boy in his arms. They brought him to his room and laid him down on his bed. Calling yetis to make it so the escape routes were blocked the guardians left.

Jack awoke on his bed trying to recall what happened. after a couple of minutes he remembered the escape, fooling the guardians and his attempt to get out using the front door. If that had all happened how had he...SANDY! Growling under his breath he got out of bed. It was then that he noticed the bars on the doors and windows. To keep in he realized. Once more he growled and reaching through the bars on the window he unlocked them and opened the window wide. Wind came flying in swirling around jack. Jack chuckled slightly twirling in the winds embrace. He was facing the door when he realized the guardians stood there. He scowled at them and left the winds embrace and walked to his bed. He didnt notice the glances the guardians shared. They walked into the room. Jack looked up. The stood two feet in front of him. And by feet he meant two of asters feet. Those things were huge! "Jack we need to talk." Aster said taking a step forward. Now Aster was one AFT( asters foot) away. "You want me too take off my hoodie?" "Yeah sweetooth." "Sorry no can do. I'm not taking my hoodie off and that's fi-" just as he was about to say final jacks hoodie got torn off. Jack looked behind him and saw sandy staring at his back in surprise. He looked back at the others and saw them looking at jack then at sandy and jacks hoodie. Sighing he turned around so they could see his back. There were different pitched gasps and he smirked a bit before rolling his shoulders. He forgot how heavy these things were. His hoodie was extra padded to make it look like his back was unburdened by his useless wings. jack sighed once more before gasping in pain. Looking behind him he saw Aster trailing his furry paw down his iced over wings. Jack sent a glare at him. Aster didn't notice it but the others did and pulled Aster away. "Don't. Touch. My. Wings." Jack growled at them before limping over to the bed. Tooth flew forwards a bit watching as Jack's wings seemed to shrink a bit until he could lay down on his bed in as much comfort as possible. "Jack?" "Mmmh." He grumbled. "How can we help?" "What?" Jack sat up before grimacing and scrunching his face up in concentration his wings once more grew. He looked up at her. "How can we help?" Suddenly the others found their voices. "Jack...you...you have w..wings?" Aster asked "Yeah unless you miraculously lost your vision. I have wings. Though their useless as you can tell" "Wh...what happened to dem?" North asked. "It apparently happened before I was Jack Frost when I was human. From what I saw in my memories I had brown wings not white," "those are not white mate those are I don't even know what color they are." "They were white before. It must have started acting up when pitch threw me into the ocean. The water would have been warm so it would have unthawed my wings a bit. I can feel them a tiny bit. But anyways in my memories I would fly around in this special clearing of mine. I don't remember what made it special...I wish I could...but I can't. I was always careful...my father and stepmother had driven it into my mind. But the day I drowned...," "you drowned?" Tooth shrieked. "Yeah I drowned saving my sister. Anyways earlier that day I went to my clearing to fly but found a group of four or five kids. I sat with them but they started asking questions and I tried to leave but they wouldn't let me. They said I wouldn't be allowed to leave unless I removed my cloak. I did as they said but before they could get a good look at my wings I flew off. They shot me out of the sky and proceeded to destroy my wings. That same day I was foolish enough to go skating with my sister. We were skating when the ice cracked on her. I saved her but my wings dragged me down. The moon saved me and turned me into Jack Frost. I didn't remember anything. The first memory I have is of pain. Pain like anything I have ever felt. I thought the moon was punishing me for something I had done. But the problem was that I didn't know why, instead I covered them in a layer of ice, so I wouldn't be in constant pain." Jack finished burying his hands in his hands. "Jack may...may we take a look at them...please sweet tooth." "I guess I mean I can't hide them any longer. So why not." "Jack to look at them we need to unice them... May we?" Aster asked "Fine just...just be careful." "We promise." North promised. North whistled and two elves came waddling in. "Get me some rags and a tub of hot water." The two elves scurried out. 2 hours later a yeti came in carrying a steaming tub of hot water and setting it down on the floor made room for the elves to come in. Instead of elves a tall tower of towels came in. Everyone chuckled at the poor elf that was carrying the tower. "Good. No out." North ordered and the yeti and elf hurriedly obeyed. "Okay jack. We need you to lie on stomach and we get started da?" Jack looked at the tub and hastily shook his head. "C'mon mate. We need to unthaw you." "I...I change my mind." "C'mon mate what's the worst that could happen?" Jack sighed. "This is the first time in two hundred fifty five years that I have been unthawed. The first time was because a summer spirit enveloped me in a cage of fire. I managed to get out and ride the wind away but I had to ice my wings again." "Why are you so hesitant?" "Because it hurts to unthaw. It feels like your in a burning building with no escape. The air feels like its leaving your lungs. It feels like my heart is being forcefully being pulled out of my chest." "We'll be careful we promise sweet tooth." Tooth said. She slowly guided him down. Her words seemed to calm jack down. Her hands started playing with his hair. Bunny and sandy started dipping the rags in to the tub. They would hand them to north who would then wrapped them around jacks wings. Finally the wings were covered and north started on his back. Jack hissed in pain. "That's too hot." He complained as steam started rising from his back. The temperature dropped until they could see their breaths. "Jack calm down. Jack." The wind came swirling in desperately trying to cool jack off. Jack screamed as the heat seemed to increase. A layer crept up his back and covered the rags in a layer of frost. Tooth quickly grabbed the rags and threw them into the tub. Jack's skin had stopped steaming and he had stopped screaming but his chest was rapidly falling in time with his ragged breaths. "Sandman... a little help please?" North said motioning to jack. Sandy looked puzzled a bit until he realized what north wanted. Sandy nodded eagerly and floated towards jack. Jack eyed him uneasily before sandy blew some sand into jacks eyes. Jack's eyes closed and he fell asleep. The dream formed above his head. Everyone smiled. It was of two figures. One of them was clearly jack. They could tell by the shaggy hair and tallness of the figure. The other was of a smaller girl. She looked to have long hair and a similar cloak. "That must be the Gumby's sister." Aster said figuring it out. The two figures started having a snowball fight. Then They built a snowman. The scene kept changing to show the two siblings doing winter activities. They watched as the two were shown ice skating. All of a sudden the taller figure fell through the dream ice. Everyone gasped. Aster checked on the rags and found they had defrosted. He grabbed one and handed to tooth. She carefully wrapped it around his wings. They managed to cover his wings with no trouble but they weren't worried. They handed tooth a rag and she carefully placed it on his lower back. They held their breaths waiting for a Outburst like before but none came. They sighed in relief and finished unthawing. Once done they left him to sleep.


	15. AN wls

Hey guys,

so I'm sorry to say that I'm gonna have to take a break from the stories though I refuse to abandon them. They are my babies and I won't let them go. Now the reason for this is midterms are next week and I want to do the best I can also one acts are starting up and I'm in tech so if I wasn't taking a break I would definitely not write too much because... well I'm a drama nerd and would concentrate most of my energy towards drama soooooo Yeah. But if you don't mind I would like to ask a favor of some of you... you don't have to it's just there's an author her username is Sofie rose and she just barely published a new story now you don't have too but if some of you could check out her new story Always, no matter what i would be so happy. Thanks. Like I said you don't have too I just would appreciate it. Bye

-Yellowmiki out


	16. AUTHORS NOTE

Dear readers,

It saddens me too say this but i will be taking an extended break from updating my stories. I'm sorry...dont panic I'm going to be back, i just need some time to get rid of this writers block. I have also started so many stories but have gotten bored of them so quickly that it worries me. I need to regroup my thoughts. I have also a boat load of schoolwork to take care of. My teachers have decided to assign four different projects in four different classes while teaching us completely different things. I'm getting stressed over this and trying to catch up but its not helping that I'm also worried about keeping you guys waiting. I know i said i would take a break due to the New England drama festival or one acts but i will probably not update until after at least maybe may. I dont know. I just have to take a break and get my thoughts together. Maybe ill have finished some stories by then and be able to share them with you guys. I hope you guys understand,

Sincerely

Yellowmiki98

I dont care if the whole world is against you or teasing you or saying your not gonna make it. Believe in yourself, no matter what

-Michael Jackson


	17. Annoucment

Hello! I must say first off that I'm ashamed that it took me this long to look over my story. Sorry for the wait! I did not abandon this story it's just that between School, Family and Friends I've just not had the time to look this over or update. Just barely I reread the first chapter and I kept getting stuck on my mistakes. That can not stand so I'm gonna make a rewrite as soon as I have time. I'm also writing a book at the moment so can't exactly promise when I'll get around to typing the stuff up. Sorry in advance, thanks for the amazing reviews, thanks for reading, thank you I can't say it enough, thank you thank you thank you thank you.


End file.
